Trapped
by Xim84
Summary: So imagine my surprise when those gorgeous long legs straddled my lap and against my ear she barely whispered 'Help me…please.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and references included in this chapter are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello my darlings, I'm back once again.**

**This is a three shot and it will be updated once a day. So by the end of Thursday it will be complete. It's all in EPOV.**

**This is so different from what I've done before. We deal with sensitive subjects here, such as human trafficking, drugs and violence. Nothing too graphic, though. But I feel the need to warn you before you read. **

**Unfortunately, it's a reality. So…read with caution.**

**You've been warned. Ready? Here we go.**

* * *

**Trapped.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Fuck off, Emmett." I huffed from behind my desk. "I am not going, so stop annoying the fuck out of me."

"But dude…come the fuck on." He argued trying to reason with me. Like that would get him somewhere. "It's Jasper's bachelor party. You have to go."

"I am not going to a strip club, Emmett…and neither should you or Jasper for that matter. Those places are just…ugh." I rolled my eyes as I loosened my tie and plopped my feet on my desk.

Long fucking day is all I'm saying. After fourteen hours of doing nothing but fucking paper work, the last thing I wanted to do was go to some fucked up strip club with nothing but drunken assholes and faceless women. I just wanted to go home and sleep my fucking mood off.

"Dude, come on. See? This I what I was talking about the other day. You never even have fun anymore. You need to get out of here like…like…yesterday."

I sighed. I knew Emmett was right. I just wished he would stop. I knew I did need to get out of here. Spending so much time in the office…well, this place was eating up my mind. Actually that wasn't true. My mind was the one making things harder than they fucking needed to be.

I was a Federal Agent. I had joined the Agency about six years ago and it was practically a coincidence. It wasn't even what I had planned for my life…but shit happened. So I entered the Bureau so eager and exited to work and learn and itching to get my hands dirty… and everything had gone smoothly and as good as it was going to get…until it didn't.

A year ago, after a mission went badly, I ended up on desk duty. 'It was for my sake' as my superiors had said. And I really couldn't argue with them there. All the shit that happened left me exhausted and anxious for a break.

And I got it. And six months later and after I got cleared to get back on the field…I just wasn't sure I was ready for my break to end.

Coming in here you think you're pretty much prepared for it. For everything. All the preparation, all the training they put you through…it even gets to a point where you think you're fucking invincible.

God, was I wrong.

I was so inexperienced and young and foolish…and that had led me here today.

"Dude…don't." Emmett murmured bringing me out of my musings. One look at his face and I knew what he was referring to. "Don't go there…just come with us…you need the distraction."

I sighed again. "Okay. I'll go."

-o-

I seriously had to stop listening to Emmett and grow a pair. Seriously.

As I had predicted, this place was a dump. Well, not a dump, but it reeked of alcohol and sex and probably some illegal substances. Not my choice of smells, thank you very much. The music, the lighting and the neon signs were too much. Too clichéd.

"Relax, okay? This is for Jasper." Emmett said as we spotted out table. "And besides…you could get laid tonight. God knows you need it." He wiggled his eyebrows over and over again. I just slapped him in the back of the head.

"Fucker." He mumbled. "You know I'm right. You're one bitter son of a bitch."

Yeah, right. Whatever.

We spotted Jasper and a few of his work friends sitting in a booth near the main stage. And I mean right in front of it. Where we wouldn't miss a fucking thing.

Great. Nothing like seeing the ladies work their stuff up close.

Sense the sarcasm by the way.

I mean, it wasn't that I thought I was above all this shit. I had been to a strip club once or twice in my life. College was crazy and as a young and horny man, all I wanted to do was see tits and pussy, so I did end up in a place like this a couple of times.

Not my type of thing, though.

I preferred…those _things_ natural. Fake was not for me. Definitely. I liked the softness of a woman. The natural roundness of curves and the right hair color. Not bleached blond and with a face full of makeup, like the couple of girls dancing on stage right now. Craving for attention.

This place was no different than the others. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Like I said before, faceless women who were here either for fucked up reasons or for…well, fucked up reasons. I didn't think anyone would be here out of their own will and joy.

We finally managed to get settled around out table and after greetings were made…I just watched. I watched the guys and how they behaved when they saw a pussy uncovered right up close. I watched the girls and how they removed their clothes piece by piece and how they thought they were sensual and sexy.

They did nothing for me.

I knew I should be worried about that fact. I mean…when you have a naked woman dancing in front of you, begging for your attention…you had to react. You just had to. It wasn't even a fucking option. But I wasn't worried. This life wasn't for me. I had experienced it and done every little disgusting thing you could think of…and I grew tired of it. It wasn't for me anymore. It hadn't been for a while. Not since that mission went south.

I guess I _was_ bitter after all.

The hours went by and every time a girl made herself known on the stage…the crowd went wild. Specially Emmett and Jasper. I swear those two were fucked in the head. I had no idea how the fuck they manage to come up with so many single bills, but they were giving them out like candy. Seriously…Jasper was getting fucking married in a couple of days. I wondered if his fiancée knew this side of her lover.

"Maaaan…you have to chill." Jasper slurred from his seat. He was nearing the shit faced stage. "Come on…I'll buy you a lap dance. Just choose the girl and she's yours."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, man. I think I'm good."

"No…reaaaaally. I'll pay."

I took a drink of my beer and shook my head again. I was about to reply when something happened. What was it? I'm still not sure, but something fucking ached and…tingled? My body felt hot and I felt some sort of pressure everywhere. My first reaction was to look down at my beer. Fuck, did someone spike my fucking beer? I wasn't sure. I really hoped that wasn't the case because I would get really fucking pissed.

But suddenly something caught my eye. From the fucking stage. And when I looked up…I figured out the reason for my physical behavior.

Standing there, getting ready to mount the fucking shiny pool in the middle…was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life.

I frowned and looked down to my beer again. Now I was absolutely sure someone had slipped me a pill or something…because never -in my whole entire life- had I even thought those words. There was no such thing as 'most beautiful woman' in my book. Sure, some were pretty, others were even sexy and hot…but beautiful? Most beautiful? Again, not in my fucking book.

Fucking Emmett. I was so gonna get his fucking ass kicked.

I laughed at myself and my stupidity. I really had to stop drinking or I wouldn't put it pass to me to start calling Jasper my very fucking best friend in the whole entire world. Or Emmett my so so good friend he could be my brother.

Stupid alcohol.

Stupid Emmett.

But even in my entire mental rant…I could still feel my body reacting. Wanting. Craving…something. So I looked up again, expecting to see the girl clearly this time and find out it was just the fucking buzz making me see things that weren't there…but then my eyes connected with her and I swear the whole world fucking stopped.

And I wasn't even overreacting.

Okay, I was. But still…

My eyes roamed all over her body. She wasn't blonde. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders. Her skin was pale. She wore too much makeup for sure, but I could see a beautiful clean face beneath all that. Her body…fuck…her body was amazing and it didn't look fake at all.

But above anything else…her eyes were the ones that took my breath away. Never had I seen a pair of eyes that held so much in them. Just by looking at her, you could guess she was hiding something. You could tell she had secrets…secrets that went beyond your everyday issue.

I could see a hundred of emotions reflected in them that made me gasp for air. I saw despair. Confusion. But above anything else…I could still see…hope? I wasn't sure. Maybe even a spark and fire that were still lingering there. Almost hidden from the world.

God, what the fuck was going on?

She danced and moved slowly to the beat of the music gracefully, swaying from side to side. There were a few times she would hesitate, but only for a second too short for anyone to notice. Except I did notice. I was entranced by her.

She recovered quickly and moved her hands all over her body, caressing her skin. She removed her bra and as soon as her breasts were out in the open for anyone to see…I had a problem down south. A very hard problem.

What the fuck? Wasn't I supposed to be immune to this shit?

Once her bra was once the floor, she bent down to remove her tiny shorts, leaving her only in a thong that didn't leave much to the imagination. And when she stood back up, her eyes met mine and it was like I was under some kind of fucking spell.

I saw confusion reflected back at me, followed by…uncertainty? I wouldn't know.

I could almost feel she was dancing for me and only me. Her eyes never left mine. She twirled and jumped and bent down…but her eyes always returned to mine.

And then the fucking spell was broken when her song ended and she quickly left the stage. I was left totally speechless. What the fuck had just happened? Did _she_ drug me?

Fuck.

I don't know how long I sat there but Emmet caught my attention when he tugged on my arm and pulled me up. "Come on fucker. Time to get you to loosen up."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Emmett?" I said yanking my arm out of his grasp. "Fuck off."

"No, old man. You're coming with me. I have a present for you."

"Seriously Em. Fuck. Off."

"Seriously Ed. Move. Your. Ass."

I wasn't listening to Emmett again in one night, so I wasn't moving. But then the other fuckers joined Emmett in his fucking bitching, so I had to go along with it.

Yes, I had to. Shut up.

They practically pushed me inside a private room and closed the door behind me.

Great. A fucking private lap dance. Just what I needed.

I was ready to –politely- tell the lady not to waste her time and leave the room with her money, when another door across the room opened and there she was.

It was her.

"Hello, handsome." She purred from across the room, closing the door behind her and inching towards me. She had an accent. She wasn't from the States, that was for sure. I just couldn't quite figure out where.

"Hi." Was my lame response.

"Shall we begin?"

"Look…my friends did this…you really don't have to…" I murmured somewhat flustered. I didn't get fucking flustered, so I had no idea what the hell was going on.

She ignored my words, stalked towards me until she was almost pressed against my body and slowly walked me backwards to a plush couch in the corner of the room until I was sitting down. She turned around with her back to me and turned to look at me over her shoulder. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, handsome."

I should have said no. I really should have. But being a fucking man with a very hard dick…I didn't. I shut my mouth and let her do her work.

I hadn't noticed the music in the room until she began to move again, just like she had done back on the stage. Only this time…she was so much closer. I could feel the heat radiating from her body and when she sat on my lap…I nearly lost it.

I wanted to place my hand on her hips and make her really grind on me. But I didn't, instead I tried talking to her. "Wh…where are you from?"

"Wherever you want me to be, handsome." She purred seductively, leaning back against my chest and running her hand through my hair.

"Where?"

"Does it really matter?"

No, it didn't. So I just shook my head and let her continue.

She was driving me absolutely insane. Never had I experienced something like this. So exhilarating and nerve wracking.

"Tell me your name." I asked quietly.

She smiled. "You know my name. It's Gianna."

No, it wasn't. "Your real name."

That caught her off guard. "That is my name." she gritted out as she turned around and straddled my lap. "Do you want me to do this or you're just gonna talk?"

Yeah, that did it. She managed to shut me up.

She kept dancing in front of me, rubbing her breasts against my chest and face every chance she got. Even though the lighting in here sucked ass, I managed to see those expressive eyes staring right back at me every time she move away from my body.

It seemed there was something passing between us and I could swear she could fucking feel it too. The way she kept looking into my eyes…it was like she was looking for something. Like she was looking for the answers to her questions and I was the one to give them.

I had no idea what she found there, but whatever it was made her bring her hand to my thigh and slowly crept upward, inching her way closer to where I wanted her to be.

But something in me snapped. Too many thoughts were invading my mind, so I just grabbed her hand and slowly pushed her whole body away. She looked confused at first but then she sighed and stepped back when she saw the look on my face.

I just got up and left the room.

-o-

"Fucking reports." I muttered and threw the twenty something reports that had arrived today at the fucking crack of dawn. If these people would just do their fucking job like it was supposed to be done, I wouldn't have to sit here and check them one by one.

My phone interrupted me from my rant and alerted me of a text.

**Fucked the ho last night? ;) – Em.**

Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with him? I was suddenly even more pissed at his crass comment, so I just grabbed my phone and threw it across the room as hard as I could.

"Fucking Emmett…I swear to God…" Damn it. I ran my hand through my hair over and over trying to get a grip on my emotions. I was really losing it.

But if I was being honest with myself…I knew what the real reason behind my bad mood was. And it wasn't Emmett. Well, part of it was…with him insinuating that…_girl_…was a slut…well, it just ticked me off.

But it was also her. Gianna, as she had called herself.

Ever since I got home last night…all I could do was think about her. Her eyes, her lips, her voice. I couldn't say she haunted my dreams, because you have to fucking sleep to be able to dream…and I sure as hell did not sleep. At all.

I tossed and turned all night and when I finally had enough…I gave up and went into the shower to take care of my very erect problem.

But I was still pissed.

It was almost midnight by the time I left the office. I got into my car and started driving toward my house, but in the middle of my way there, my body suddenly took charge and fifteen minutes later I found myself entering the strip club from hell. Except this time I didn't sit in the front. I searched for a booth in the back and sat my ass down there. Alone. Trying to distance myself…but at the same time I was still here. so how much distance could there really be?

And I drank. I drank until she came out on stage. And I watched her. I watched from a distance as she removed all her clothes. As she touched her body and climbed on that pool. As she let the hands of those disgusting scumbags linger on her body after they put the bill inside her g-string.

And I hated the whole process. I totally hated it. I hated her for letting them. I hated her for making me feel this…this way.

And I also hated myself. So fucking much.

She lasted longer on stage tonight. She was up to her third song when she looked up from one of the assholes on the front road and her eyes landed on me.

Unlike yesterday, her face gave nothing away this time. The only recognition I got from her, was when she brought her hand up and slowly beckoned me with her finger. She was calling to me. Telling me to go to her.

I wouldn't.

I was too drunk for that shit and I wasn't sure I could control myself.

So I just shook my head and watched her turn around and continue dancing until that song ended.

And then she disappeared behind the curtains.

That was how I spent the next four days. I would sit in the back of the room and wait for her to come out and…just watched her. And she watched me too. Every chance she got…I felt her eyes on me.

I must have looked like a fucking stalker, but it had to come to an end. This was it. This was the last time I would see her. I had to get her out of my fucking mind for good.

This would be the last time I ever stepped inside the fucking strip club.

-o-

Not a day had gone by when my mind became a jumbled mess. So many conflicting emotions were going through my head, I couldn't even begin to decide which one was the dominant one.

I couldn't fucking believe this. I was a fucking twenty eight year old man…a Federal Agent and that…that stupid little girl was fucking with my mind.

I mean, how old could she be? She didn't look beyond twenty and besides…she was a fucking stripper. Why was I allowing her to fucking mess with my head like this? I mean, what future could she possibly have is she kept that road? For all I knew she was just working there to pay for her fucking drug habit. And besides…what other things did she do? Did she fuck her clients to get more money? Was Emmett right when he called her that?

Yeah. It had to be it.

But even as I thought those words…my chest ached. It ached and it made it almost impossible for me to breathe. Something inside me told me she wasn't stupid. She wasn't in that place for pleasure or for being a junkie, as much as I tried convincing myself otherwise.

That night when I went to bed, I dreamt of brown eyes and full lips. But it wasn't dirty or I wasn't seeing her naked. I saw sadness and despair. I saw fear and desperation.

And for the first time…I saw what her smile…her true smile could really be like.

When I woke up from my dream it took me a while to realize I was crying. So in that moment…all the resolve I had conjured…slipped away.

I had made up my mind. I couldn't stay away.

-o-

That's how I found myself sitting in a booth in the club again. Only this time…I was in the front row. Near the stage.

And I waited. I didn't drink that night. I had to be clear headed for when she made her way out. I had no expectations. I couldn't have any. I just wanted to see her. And after a while she finally was announced. I loathed that name. I knew it wasn't her real one and it had become my mission to get her to tell me.

And then she spotted me. I could see in her face that she was trying not to look surprised to see me here. She was failing.

I took a look at her. She looked just as gorgeous as she did the past nights. And I finally got to see those eyes. Those eyes that had been haunting me for the past week…tonight I saw something different in them when she looked at me. Something I hadn't seen there before. What was that? Determination?

I didn't know.

We weren't in a private room tonight, so I was caught off guard when she got off the stage. She swayed to the music sensually, seductively. She moved around slowly. From side to side. Here and there. And then she was finally in front of me. Those eyes were in front of me. Those lips were right there. Her face was even more beautiful than I had dreamt last night. Her scent and her body invaded my senses, making me almost dizzy. Overwhelmed with the need to touch her. But all contact was reserved for the private rooms, so I kept my hands to myself.

She leaned in and placed her hands on the couch behind me. Caging me in. Dancing still.

"I didn't think you'd be back." She murmured.

"I didn't either."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too."

I was so caught up in all that she was…so imagine my surprise those gorgeous long legs straddled my lap and against my ear she barely whispered "Help me…please."

* * *

**Soooo...yeah. ****Next update will be tomorrow. **

**IMYLM will be updated this week.**

**What do you think so far? Let me know, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and references included in this chapter are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I do not own Twilight. I do own my grammatical errors.**

**Short chapter. Hope you like it though.**

* * *

**Trapped**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

_I was so caught up in all that she was…so imagine my surprise when those gorgeous long legs straddled my lap and against my ear she barely whispered "Help me…please."_

"What?" I murmured, unsure I'd heard her right. I was pretty much in shock…or something, so surely I must have mistaken her words.

Right?

The look on her face told me I did hear correctly. She was scared. That was the only word I could use to describe what her face looked like.

Fear. All over her.

"What do…what do you mean?" I asked looking up into her eyes. "Help you? Why?"

She looked away from me and closed her eyes for just a second before opening them. "Nothing." She said shaking her head from side to side. "I'm sorry…it's nothing of importance." She pushed herself off of my lap and began making her retreat.

I wasn't having any of that, so I gently grabbed her wrist and whispered as well. "Don't leave…tell me what to do…please." For some reason I was begging. For some reason I felt the need to…to figure out what she was talking about. And if indeed she needed help…I would give it to her.

She glanced around almost nervously. "I…I can't."

"Yes, you can." I rushed, trying to reassure her. "You…you can trust me." I had no idea what possessed me to say those words but I meant them. Every single one of them. For some reason I wanted her to trust me.

With a shaky breath she finally nodded slowly. "I…I…not here…I can't talk here." Her eyes wandered away from me again, looking around the room. She was afraid of someone seeing her talk to me. Understanding immediately, I dropped her hand from my hold.

I stood up and made my way over to order what I needed. I wanted a private lap dance.

-o-

"You don't have to dance." I said as I sat in the couch where we had been a few nights ago. "We can just talk."

"No." she whispered moving towards me. "I have...if I don't...they'll know...they…they have cameras here…"

Fuck. Why didn't I think of that before?

But if she was worried about that kind of thing…it meant she had something serious to say.

"And…what do we do?" I whispered.

"I'll dance. And…then I'll tell you…"

I nodded and pretended to get comfortable on the fucking couch. In reality I was anything but. "Do you think they have microphones, too?" I asked, having no fucking idea who 'they' were.

"I don't think so…but I guess I'll whisper just in case."

I nodded my head again and took a deep breath. I had no idea why I was suddenly nervous. And she was nervous too. So fucking nervous it was ridiculous. She seemed to steel herself for whatever she was about to say and began dancing slowly.

"What's your name?" I interrupted her before she started talking. That was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Isabella…you can call me Bella." Beautiful. Way better that Gianna. Way better. "I…I'm from Argentina…my parents died over a year ago…" she whispered as she moved in front of me. "I w-was having trouble getting b-by." Another deep breath. "I lost my job…and when I was looking for one…I met someone…h-he offered to give m-me a job in the States."

_Relax, sweetie._

I frowned at myself. Where the fuck did that come from?

"So…I agreed." She shook her head as if she was reliving something she regretted immensely. Maybe she did. "I had no money left. And I was young and immature…still am."

"How old are you?"

"Just turned twenty one." She murmured as she brushed her hands down my chest.

Of course she would be twenty one. Legal age…barely.

After years of being in the field…I knew where she was going with this. I knew exactly what she was going to say. That was what they trained you for. To be practical, fast, unpredictable and knowing what the next step was before it was even thought or planned. I was totally dreading the words that would come out of her beautiful lips…but unfortunately…I knew what they were.

"How…" I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "How long have you been here?"

"Here?" she asked confused.

I took her hands in mine and pulled her to me. "Here…in the strip club."

"Three months." She said with tears in her eyes.

Fuck. Three months?

I wanted to let go of her hands and rub the ache that was forming on my chest, but I needed to focus on what she was saying. On what she had to say. "Why are you telling me this?

"They have me here… by force…I'm some sort of a slave to them…I'm trapped…they took my papers…I need to get out of here…please."

In that moment I stopped being Edward and became Special Agent Cullen. A Federal Agent with a knowledge that needed to be used in situations like this one. Her words triggered something in me and I had to act. "Tell me everything."

And she did. As much as she could anyway, given the time we had was coming to an end. She danced and talked at the same time. I listened and tried to control the fucking anger coursing through me as she told me exactly what they had been doing to her.

She told me there were two guys keeping her here. How they lured her into this place and at gun point…they made her dance and work for them. How they threatened to kill her if she didn't do as told. She told me they had people inside the club watching her at all times, making sure she wouldn't open her mouth and told someone the truth.

"But…why are you telling me?" I asked her.

"Because I could see it in your eyes…I can trust you."

She worked six days a week and every night…every tip she got…they took. All of her money was going to them. When she finished her shift she would go into the back and one of the scumbags would come and pick her up and drive her somewhere else to spend the night.

It was never the same place.

We were interrupted when someone knocked on the door, signaling our time was up. By that time she was a sobbing mess in front of me, but in the whole time she told me her story…she never stopped dancing. She couldn't afford to, there was no other way for her to tell me everything if she wasn't dancing. They would notice.

"Please…please, help me."

I never wanted to put my arms around someone so much as I did in that moment. And it killed knowing that I couldn't.

"I'll help you. Don't worry, I will."

And I would. Even if it was the last thing I ever did.

-o-

After I got back to my apartment, trashed one of my rooms till my arms hurt and wept on the floor like a fucking scared little girl…I got my shit together and started thinking.

I had to come up with a plan to get her out of there.

I had absolutely no idea what the fuck was happening to me. I had no idea what she was doing to me. How she'd manage to make my head the most confused place in the world. Even in my craziest years, I had always been calm and collected, making decisions based on facts and not emotions. But every time I remembered her words...her lips...the way her eyes shone with her unshed tears...it became impossible for me to act like an Agent and not like...not like a man.

I had dealt with this shit ever since I got into the Agency. Fucked playing God, thinking they could toy with people's lives as they saw fit. When you have seen so much crap in your life...you're bound to get used to it. You just do.

But sometimes...sometimes when you stumbled upon an innocent soul that became a victim of those fuckers...well, yeah...it got to you. And it was fucking getting to me.

I knew what my options were. The irrational and emotional side of me wanted to go in that fucking club, grab her hand and drag her out the door so she would never see the inside of that place as long as she lived. I wanted to take her away from everything and everyone. Even if I didn't know her.

Even if I couldn't explain this incredible pull I felt toward her.

But then the rational side…the one I was beginning to think I would hate with all of my strength, was telling me I had to think things through. I had to make a detail plan of how I would proceed. I had to analyze my target and then when the time came…I would take them down.

Besides I couldn't risk them coming after her. When I got her out of there –and it was only a matter of time- there was no chance in hell I was letting someone chase her for the rest of her life.

Going to the Bureau was one of the only options I could think about. The legal one, anyway. If I got the help I was expecting, everything would be so much easier…for Bella specially. If an investigation was being held, we would get her out of there in no time.

But I didn't get the answer I was looking for. My superior said more information was needed. They said for all they knew she was just some drug addict making up stories in her head to get attention.

I so wanted to punch my boss after that comment, but I refrained. I had to keep it cool if I wanted their help. They said my mission was to try and get more information out of her. Names, addresses, bank accounts. Anything that would be strong enough to held up in court.

I doubted Bella knew anything about it.

So the next night I went back there. If I wouldn't get any help from the Bureau until I got them what they wanted, I was gonna have to figure this shit out on my own.

Because I wasn't leaving Bella one more night in that dump.

I mean, every time she saw me…I could see her trying to give me the most sincere smile she could…she knew I was doing everything I could to help her. I had tried explaining to her everything I had planned to get her out of there…but still, I could see her struggling to hold herself together. I could see the light slowly leaving her eyes as much as she tried to fight it. Every night she spent here…was slowly killing her.

And it was killing me to see her work here every night. It was killing me to see her dance and let other men touch her.

And if it was killing me…I could only imagine what she must have been feeling.

_Fuck, Bella. I'm sorry._

Fuck, I was becoming desperate.

So tonight I had decided…tonight against my better judgment and all the fucking rational thinking I thought I had done…I would just grab her and run out of here as fast as we could and not come back ever again. Seeing her face every time I fucking blinked was what made me cave into the irrational option. I would have to deal with the consequences of my actions later. I would make sure no one came after her. No one.

But when I walked into the club that night…everything went to absolutely fucking hell when she didn't come out on stage. I asked around. She was nowhere to be found.

Fuck!

* * *

**I really hope to give you an update tomorrow. I think I'm getting the flu though…so bear with me, okay?**

**Leave me some love, will ya?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and references included in this chapter are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello, my lovelies. The freaking flu did get me. That's why I'm delivering this one today. And we have one more chapter to go. I know I said three but…yeah. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Trapped.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

_But when I walked into the club that night…everything went to absolutely fucking hell when she didn't come out on stage. I asked around. She was nowhere to be found._

_Fuck!_

I was on the fucking edge. On the fucking verge of losing it. Running my hands through my hair, over my face, cracking my knuckles. The whole fucking deal.

She wasn't here.

Fuck.

I asked one of the waitresses and she said she wasn't coming in today and that was all she knew. But that wasn't possible. Today was Wednesday and her 'free day' was Monday. So she had to be here today. She had to.

_God, Bella. Where are you? _

I had to get my shit together, I knew it. I couldn't risk getting more attention that I already had. I knew I couldn't show my face too much around here, at least not showing too much interest in only one girl, so if anyone really noticed me freaking out, they would suspect something. There were assholes that were here every night and I had quickly learned they were regulars, so I knew in that department I could somewhat be safe…for now. But if I asked too much for Bella…that was another thing.

So I had no other option that to stay here sitting down in a fucking booth, pretending to watched the countless of girls passing through the stage.

Bella never came out.

Maybe they changed her day off. Or maybe…maybe…fuck that was as far as I got into convincing myself she was fine.

_Please, God. Let her be okay._

I left the club around closing time. It was pretty late but I was desperate…so I did the only thing I could think of. I went to Emmett's and pounded on his fucking door till he opened the door.

"What the fuck?" he said groggily as he saw who it was. "What the fuck are you fucking doing here? At this fucking hour?"

"I'm sorry, man. But…I…I…." When he saw the look on my face and that I was serious, he stepped aside and let me in.

"What is it?"

"I need your help, Em."

-o-

The fucking thing about Emmett…he was a fucking ass. He was a joker. He didn't take himself or anybody else seriously. But when it came down to the real thing…he was pure fucking business.

I explained everything to him. How I met Bella. How she told me what they had been doing to her…and…the things I felt for her. What the fucking agency had told me I needed to do to get their help.

To say he was surprised was putting it mildly, but he agreed to help me without too much of a hassle.

We sat down and planned what our course of action would be. He wanted to strategize, direct and act according to a schedule. I just wanted to get in that fucking dump and beat the shit out of someone until they told me where she was.

Guess who won that fucking argument?

So we sat down in his fucking apartment for over two hours trying to come up with…something…anything. But as it turned out…we had absolutely nothing. _I_ had absolutely nothing to go on. I only knew her first name and that she was from Argentina. Isabella from Argentina. Not much too go on. We could try and check the data base in the Bureau, but I doubted something would come up. Like she said…she'd only been here for three months. It was unlikely there was a record regarding her.

"What if we check the airport records? Maybe we could find something there…" Emmett said after a couple of minutes.

"It's a long shot…we don't even know how she came in here…if she crossed the south border, it would reduce our research field…but if she got here by plane…it's a long fucking shot, Em. Besides, either of those two options would take too fucking long. And…fuck…I have a feeling we don't have long…" I rubbed the ache that had been bothering in my chest for the past few hours…it got worse when I thought about…her safety.

"So what do we do, man?"

I scrubbed my face with my hands, really not knowing what the fuck to do. "I think…I think the best for us to do right now is watch that fucking place; become regular customers or some shit…trying to figure out who works behind the scenes."

And it was done. That was the course we'd take. The freaking anxiety level made it hard for me to think about something else. After we agreed to meet later, Emmett sent me home to try and get some sleep, of course. There was nothing we could do at this hour.

I called in sick the next day.

I knew I would be useless at the office. My mind was elsewhere. I practically just paced around my apartment all day, almost losing my mind.

I'd drive by the club, only to find it was closed. I'd return home, pace some more only to make myself nuts and only ending up driving outside the fucking club once more. Nothing out of the ordinary was to be seen.

Finally it was time for Emmett and me to head over there. We were there that night, pretending to be two drunken customers looking to get shit faced and some pussy action. In reality we watched, we listened, we asked questions without bringing too much attention to ourselves. We knew what we were doing. Well…Emmett did. I wasn't so sure about myself anymore. We'd both done it before…the difference was…I'd already fucked up once…I couldn't allow myself to do it again.

But at the end…Bella wasn't there that night either.

Which only made me even more paranoid than before.

Fuck.

Had they done something to her? Had they figured out she'd talked to me?

I was praying they didn't.

-o-

We returned there every night. We went disguised, we went as ourselves, we did everything we could to avoid someone noticing us. I was starting to lose hope and it was killing me. Five days had gone by since I last saw her, but I wasn't ready to give up yet. She was counting on me. I had to keep going.

That night when I thought it would be just like the others…the Dj announced the next girl on stage.

Gianna.

I sat up in my sit was soon as I heard her name being called. And there she was…she was alive…she was okay. My eyes widened when I saw her and…and…I felt like I could finally breathe in days.

"There she is, Em."

He stood up without another word, but I was too enthralled to follow his path. He returned a couple of minutes later and muttered in my ear. "I bought a private lap dance. As soon as she's done up there, you're up next."

I sighed in relief. Telling Emmett had been a good choice. "Thanks, man."

And true to his word, Emmett led me to the private room. She was already there when I stepped in. Relief washed through me when I saw her standing there in front of me. All I wanted to do was hug her to me…but I couldn't, so I just stepped closer to her.

"Bella…" I breathed. She was looking down at the floor, but she looked up when I said her name.

She smiled softly and breathed in what appeared to be relief. "I…thought I'd never see you again."

"We already covered that, didn't we? I'm here and…I'm not going anywhere, until you're out of here."

She smiled sadly again and motioned for me to get on the couch; I knew it was the only way for us to talk. I dropped my ass there and tried to calm my erratic heart. I had a feeling she had something to say…and I wouldn't like it.

She got closer to me…close enough for me to see the faint bruises in her face…she tried to cover them with makeup; I could still see them, though.

"Fuck, Bella. What…what happened?"

"When I was first brought here…they told me I had a debt to pay now…to them, of course." She said as she started dancing, not really answering my question. "I had to pay for the trip, airfare and other stupid shit they said I owed them…I've been keeping tabs on my earnings, my tips…and last week…I thought I had given them enough money to cover what they'd told me I had to pay, so I…I approached one of them a few days ago…" she whispered the last words right before she closed her eyes and turned around and sat on my lap.

I hated this. I hated that she still had to dance when she was supposed to be with someone whose job was to keep her safe. "What happened?"

"He didn't like what I had to say, of course. He knew I was right…but…he still said no. He…he…he said I wouldn't be leaving until they wanted to." I could hear her voice cracking and it took everything I had no to snap and stay in control.

"They threatened me more…they said…they said the only way I was getting out of here…would be in a body bag…" She choked on a sob, but she still continued. "They said it was best for me not to do anything stupid…for a minute I thought they knew I had spoken to you…but…if they did know…I would be dead right now."

_Christ._

I brought my hands up to rest on her hips and squeezed gently, hoping she could feel some of the support I was trying to give her.

"When he said that…I talked back…I never had…I wasn't allowed…but hearing those words…they made me desperate, so I talked back. And when I did…when I answered…he slapped me…and locked me in a room…until now."

_God. _

I had never wanted to kill someone as I did right this instant. I wanted to kill them with my bare hands until the light was gone from their eyes. But I had to focus on her words, so I listened closely to what she said and entered the agent mode. "You're keeping tabs? On a journal or something?"

She nodded. Good. That was good. That was something. "Can you try and keep that book safe? Don't let them see it."

She nodded once more.

"Do you know their names, Bella?"

"Paul and Laurent…I…I don't know their last names."

"It's okay…it's good."

"It is?" She sounded so hopeful…it broke my heart.

"Yeah…of course." I rasped, trying to control my emotions.

"They kept me in the same place over these past few days. On the way there…I…saw one sign on the freeway. But I have no idea if they're taking me there tonight."

"What did you see?"

"Franklin Avenue."

Good.

_Keep her talking, Cullen._

"Do you remember something else?"

She didn't remember much. She gave me the descriptions of those fucking scumbags and a few other details she overheard, but other than that, she was kept locked away most of the time. Way too early for my liking, someone came in and knocked on the door. Right before she left, I grabbed her hand and gently whispered "I'm taking you out of here…I swear."

"Okay." She whispered before she disappeared out the door.

-o-

"FUCK." I bellowed. "How the fuck am I supposed to stay calm, Emmett? How can I fucking keep my cool when she…when she's suffering and…and I am doing absolutely fucking nothing."

"You have to…you have to keep fucking calm, man. Tomorrow we're going to the Director and telling him all the information you got today…that will have to do to get them moving."

"You…" Fuck. "You have no idea what it's like to see her there…to see her suffer and take that kind of abuse."

"I don't know man." He said patting my back. "But we have more information now than we had yesterday…that's good."

I knew what he was saying, but it was fucking hard to make my mind understand. We were going over and over the information Bella had given me…and that would have to do in the Agency…I wasn't risking her keeping her there any longer.

The Bureau had been informed of what I'd gathered from Bella. They finally said it could be enough to start an investigation. They would get an arrest warrant and go into the club as soon as the order was issued.

Not good enough for me.

-o-

This time at the club, the guy collecting the money from the private dances gave me a strange look. I gave him my best poker face and left the bar toward the room.

They were growing suspicions.

Something had to be done. Soon.

I stepped into the now familiar room and gasped when I saw what awaited me there. Bella was practically laying on the floor, with her eyes glazed over. Rushing to her side, I kneeled beside her and lifted her onto my lap. "Bella…honey…answer me, please." I begged. "Can you hear me?"

But she didn't answer me. She just looked past me. There was no light in her eyes. Looking closer, I noticed her pupils were dilated…she was drugged.

They drugged her.

I felt tears prickled my eyes, but I held them back.

_Hold it together, Cullen._

I had to get her to tell me what was going on. And I knew just the way to do it, but I was dreading doing it. I didn't want to.

But I had to.

I pulled her closer to my body and holding my breath, I brought my hand up to her face…and slapped her.

The only sound in the room, besides the music, was the sound of my hand colliding against her cheek.

But still…nothing. She was the same. Not responsive.

Fuck.

I took another breath and brought my hand up again.

Still nothing.

"Come on, baby. Come back to me…come on."

Another slap.

She just jerked softly in my arms.

"Yes, that's it…come on."

Another slap.

This time she blinked a couple of times…she was incredibly disorientated, but I could see the focus back on her eyes.

"Bella?"

She turned her eyes to mine at the same of her name. "Hi." She slurred.

_Thank God._

"Hey, baby girl. Can you try and listen to me?"

She barely nodded.

"What happened? What's going on? Why are you like this?"

It took a while for her to answer me, but when she finally did…my blood ran cold. "They…injected me something…I…I don't want to, Edward. I really don't."

"You don't want what, sweetheart?"

"I don't want to sleep with anyone, Edward. I don't." She was gasping for air softly, almost as if she was trying not to cry…or maybe really trying to. I couldn't be sure.

What?

No.

No.

"They…they want you to sleep with…with the clients?"

She nodded against my chest. "Is that…why they injected you?"

She nodded again.

"I don't want to. I don't. I don't. I don't."

Fucking son of a bitch.

This was ending tonight. Consequences be damned. I wasn't leaving her here. I pulled her closer to my body and stood up, bringing her with me, almost supporting her whole weight. She couldn't even stand on her own.

_God, what did they give her?_

I walked us slowly to the door and opened it slowly, while juggling a groggy Bella in my arms… but I was stopped in my tracks when I saw two guys standing over by the bar…they appeared to be waiting for somebody. I knew it was her. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Emmett's number.

"_Hello?" _

"Fuck, Em. We have to get her out of here tonight."

"_What? What the hell are you talking about, Edward? That wasn't the plan."_

"I know it fucking wasn't…but they want her to starting fucking her customers and I'm not letting that happen. Now, I need you to help me come and get her…or at least distract the fuckers standing outside by the bar."

"_Fine…I'll do it." _he said before hanging up.

I waited for a few minutes, trying to decide the best way out of here. Our time was running up and I knew as soon as the clock hit the hour…they were coming in for her. If shit hit the fan and Emmett wasn't able to distract them…shit, I had my gun with me, but it would be kind of difficult to fight them both and keep Bella safe.

Fifteen minutes passed and just as I was about to call Emmett again…I heard gunshots being fired outside…and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**That was hard to write. **

**See you tomorrow.**

**Leave me some love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and references included in this chapter are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hello, my lovelies. This is it. Thank you so much. From the bottom of my heart.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Trapped.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

_Fifteen minutes passed and just as I was about to call Emmett again…I heard gunshots being fired outside…and then all hell broke loose._

I pulled Bella closer to me and slowly opened the door.

Chaos was what met me outside. The girls jumping out of the stage, customers running back and forward not knowing exactly where to go. I saw a couple of guys fighting over by the bar.

Total chaos.

This was it. This was my moment to get us out of here. As I could, I opened my hoddie and removed my bulletproof vest and put it on her, leaving me only in my shirt. If gunshots were being fired…I couldn't risk her getting injured.

I used the hoddie to cover her up and grabbed Bella by the waist with one arm and with the other, I brought my gun out. I made our way outside and frowned when I saw all the craziness. I didn't notice before when I came in here, but tonight was especially crowded. Some sort of contest was being held for sure, because this many people on a regular night? Not likely.

All the commotion was making it harder for me to move. For some reason people weren't getting out of here, just running and making themselves paranoid.

Gunshots will do that to you.

Besides carrying dead weight in my arms was kind of slowing me down. She wasn't heavy, but I was trying to be careful and prevent her from bending over backwards.

And then…"ISABELLA."

What?

"ISABELLA?"

Someone was yelling her name over all the noise in here. I looked around then…and right in front of the main exit…was one of the guys from before. And he was holding a gun in his hand.

Fuck.

They were looking for her.

I could try and take him down. I knew I could. But not with Bella in my arms.

Where the fuck was Emmett?

I looked around, searching for another way out of here, but when my eyes landed on the guy by the door…he was glaring at me…and at the girl in my arms.

Fuck.

And then he was moving.

So was I.

I went inside the private room again and immediately went through the door Bella always left. Bad move. I had no idea where this place led, but given the choice, you went for places you were familiar with, not ones you had absolutely no idea how they were built.

But I'd already entered this path, so I kept moving.

Somehow we ended up in some sort of a basement. This place was deserted with terrible lighting and no windows. But I could still hear what was happening upstairs. I no longer heard yelling or shouting. I now heard glass shattering. Things being smashed and Bella's name being called.

Repeatedly.

I looked for a way out. There was a door, but of course it was locked. It looked reinforced, so it could take some time to bring it down. I could do it, but not too fast.

I heard the voice getting closer and I knew he was just outside, ready to step into the room. In that moment…I…I realized I had just cornered us.

Fucking asshole.

Classic rookie mistake.

A mistake I had made over a year ago and now it was haunting me again. I brought my phone out and sent Emmett a text, hoping this would work, because…this place was too familiar. This scenario was too real. The girl standing behind me was too much like…like…

Flashes from…from a year ago invaded my mind.

"_Step out of the way agent Cullen."_

"_You know I can't do that. Put your gun down. Now."_

_He just chuckled smugly and brought his gun up higher. "Do you really think I'll do that? Come on, agent…you know there's no way out of here. You should just move out of the way and let me finish what I came here to do. We don't care about you…you could just walk away right now…I only want her."_

"_Put the gun down. NOW."_

_He just kept laughing at my attempts, but I wouldn't back down. I wouldn't let them get her. Then…the girl behind me whimpered, a sign she was coming around. And somehow…for a fraction of a second…I turned my head to the side for just an inch, to see her…not even turning around fully…and the next thing I knew…someone to my right stepped out of the dark and shot the girl behind me._

Till this day I can't figure out why I did that. Why I turned my head. Why I let my guard down. I will always wonder the same fucking thing…because if I hadn't done it…she'd still be alive.

"Who the fuck are you?" someone spat from the entry way, bringing my attention back to the present and to the fact that he was now inside the room.

"I'm a Federal Agent. Drop your gun now."

"Federal agent?" he was shocked for sure. "That bitch…she said something? To a federal agent?"

"What you have been doing to her is a federal crime. If you surrender now, I would personally make sure to let the court know that."

I wouldn't. Ever.

But it was called negotiating.

He chuckled. "No, you won't. And I won't surrender. So you might as well drop the gun, man. Neither one of you is getting out of here now. There's nowhere for you to run." I could tell he was being serious. Then he cocked his gun, causing Bella to whimper behind me. "Edward."

That sound. Again.

This time…this time when I hear _that_ sound…I had the same kind of urge to check and see if she was alright, just like all those months ago. Everything was happening the same way as it did back then. Except…except this time…there was something different.

This time, I checked the room before. There was no one else here to come out of the blue.

This time…somehow, I had no idea why…I put the vest on her before leaving the room.

This time…this time…I…I was…in love.

So I did turn around. Completely turning my back on him. I was met with those gorgeous brown eyes full of confusion and fear, but I just smiled at her and pressed my lips softly to hers, before pushing her against the wall and caging her in completely.

No one was dying today because of me…she wasn't dying tonight. I just hoped Emmett would get her out of here soon.

And then a gunshot rang out.

* * *

**One year later.**

I was starting to go fucking nuts, for sure.

I'd said this plenty of times before, but today…fuck…today was completely exhausting. At first, I thought being promoted would be fucking awesome, you know? More money, more benefits, different activities and functions…I thought it was gonna be fucking great.

Yeah. Foolish man.

I mean, at almost thirty years old…having to deal with fucking twenty year olds? Not good for my state of mind. And then on top of that, having to deal with Emmett? Yeah, fucking annoying. Seriously, if I kept this up I'd end up with grey hairs and a heart attack before I reached thirty five.

I parked my car in the driveway and was immediately assaulted with memories when I saw the house that I'd lived in for the past five years. A lot of memories had been formed here. A lot good…and a lot bad. But it was finally time to move on.

One year had passed since…since Bella happened…since those scumbags held her captive and tried to break her spirit. A year had passed since she'd asked for help. My help.

I shook my head to get rid of those memories. Nothing good came out of reliving those awful times. I reached over to the back seat and took the yellow folder I'd need for tonight. I made my way inside the house and looked around. This place was a mess. Boxes were scattered around the floor, making it almost impossible for anyone to make their way through. Moving would do that to a house. Except…I was immediately enveloped in the most amazing smells a house could ever hold.

Not even boxes making a mess on the floor could overshadow that fact. Then…I was assaulted with that beautiful voice that even invaded my dreams every night, and just like that all my fucking mood swings…all of it…it just went away. I walked into the dining room and there she was.

My Bella.

Standing near the table with her back to me, wrapping the silverware and china set. Completely oblivious to my presence.

"Ya no importa cada noche que espere…cada calle y laberinto que cruce…" she sang softly, so softly I could barely hear what she was singing. "..porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor…y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré." She swayed from side to side, never breaking her infamous task of wrapping whatever she had in her hands.

At first that little thing she did…singing in Spanish…yeah, it drove me absolutely crazy, for two reasons mostly. One of them…I didn't understand her. I knew nothing about that language, so it was clearly frustrating to me not knowing what the hell she was singing, every time she did it. And ever single time I asked…with a beautiful smile on her glowing face…she fucking said she wouldn't tell me. Driving me even crazier.

I mean, she had a beautiful voice and I loved hearing her, but…it would be nice to know what the words coming out of her lips meant. And two…yeah…she…um…she got me hard every time she spoke Spanish. Don't ask me why, I'm still trying to figure that one myself. But she did.

I also noticed, most of the times…she sang the exact same song. Every time. So one day I'd finally had it and ordered her to tell me what the hell she was singing. Well…I…um…I didn't order…I actually…begged…and begged…and yeah. Whatever.

At first, she explained her reluctance to tell me what the song said, because it meant so much to her, and she was afraid that if she told me…I would run out the door.

Crazy beautiful girl. Nothing she could say would make me run away from her.

So she did tell me.

'_It doesn't matter every night I waited…every street and maze I ever crossed…because the sky has plotted against me…and one second away from giving up…I found you.'_

So yeah.

And the way she said those words, so…so sweetly, so tenderly…so full of love…I almost cried…I almost did. A twenty year old girl almost made me cry, but I couldn't have cared less at that point.

That was the first night I told her I loved her.

And she said it back.

That horrible night, the last night she spent in that hell hole, just as I was ready to accept my death and praying for Emmett to come and get her…God must have answered my prayers, 'cause he did. He shot Paul right before he shot me. He saved us both, and for that I will owe Emmett for the rest of my life.

Both of them were dead. Laurent was shot by one of our officers right outside the club, while he was making a run for it.

There was so much paperwork to be done after, it was ridiculous, but I spent every minute of every day by Bella's side. I couldn't leave her. Not again. Not after leaving her all those nights by herself with those monsters.

When all of that was done, she was given her papers back and was granted permission to stay in the country, due to the circumstances of the case. Except…she didn't have a place to stay. Or a job. Or anything.

Well…she had me. She just didn't know it yet.

"You could stay with me." I'd blurted out right as we left the Bureau's offices. She froze on her spot and stared at me for a long time.

"Um…what?"

"You could stay with me…"

"I…can't do that, Edward. You've already been to kind with me…I couldn't impose like that…"

"You wouldn't be imposing." I admitted as I stepped closer to her. "I…Bella…please, come with me. I…" love you, I wanted to say. "Please. Please." I begged. I couldn't let her leave my side. I couldn't, so I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly.

There.

I couldn't have been clearer even if I wanted to.

"Please." I whispered one last time, before releasing her.

She nodded, making me the happiest man on earth…right until two months ago, when she'd said yes after I proposed to her.

Cheesy, I know. Whatever.

We were getting married in two months. After a year of spending out time here, it was time to move out. We managed to find a house bigger and better that we both loved.

I was tempted to sneak up on her from behind, but I knew I could scare her easily, so I just cleared my throat, making my presence known. She turned around quickly and gave me the biggest and brightest smile in the whole world. She stepped to where I was standing, wrapped her hands around my waist and kissed my chin. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby. How's the moving going?"

"Great. Almost done. How was work?"

"As usual. You know the same stupid kid as always." I huffed and she laughed. "Enough of that…I have a present for you."

"You do?"

"Yes." I wasn't our official anniversary, but a year ago, it was the first time I ever laid my eyes on her, so that date made it in my book.

"What is it?" Her eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy store.

I took her hand and led her over to the couch. We sat down and I handed her the yellow folder. "Open it." She eyed me curiously, before opening it and inspecting what was inside. When she realized that it was she gasped and her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"What…w-what? Why…? What is t-this?"

"Plain tickets."

"I know, but…" She was staring back and forward between me and the tickets. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Wha…I don't…why?"

"Because I love you, that's why." I said simply, pecking her lips.

"You…you're taking me…to…Argentina?" She breathed. I knew how much she wanted to go back. She said there was nothing for her there anymore, but I could see the longing in her eyes every time she talked about it.

"Yes, baby. We're going. We…"

I didn't get a chance to say anything else because she jumped on my lap, straddling me and peppering my face with kisses. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

"I'm glad you like it, baby." I said chuckling, bringing my hand to rest on her hips. "I love you, too."

"Wow."

"Happy anniversary." I whispered, making her look at me in confusion. "Today…a year ago…was the first time I ever saw you."

"I didn't think you'd remember." She murmured as she placed her hands on my chest.

"Of course I remember. I'll always remember the day I met you."

"Well…I think I'm about to give you something else to remember this day for."

Huh? "What?"

"Um...I…I…I'm…I'm pregnant, Edward." She said looking down at her lap. And I just…what? What was that she said? Because I'm sure I must have heard her wrong, right? She…she said she was…um…pregnant?

"Say something, please."

Yeah, I know. But…what? My mind was trying to leave the fucking black hole where it had been sucked in. I mean…pregnant…as in…a child…a baby…with Bella…Bella's baby…and mine…our baby. Suddenly the world had become a perfect place. I looked at her and just…smiled…smiled so much my cheeks actually hurt, but that was beside the point.

"A baby? Our baby?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes." She nodded biting her lip.

"I…I love you so much, baby. So, so much."

And then I kissed the hell out of my future wife…and mother of my children.

Yes, children.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Again. Thank you so much for everything. Hoped you enjoyed this little piece of me. **

**Love. - X**


End file.
